From the Outside Looking In
by prettylittlefanfic
Summary: "We put our lives in the hands of the ones who claimed they cared. Come to find it's all a lie and when we needed them, no one was there." Get an exclusive look at what really goes on in the A team. Toby Cavanaugh is a pretty good stalker, but he can't do it alone. Who is helping him on this journey? Your going to have to read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers, I am trying to update my other story; "I wasn't Expecting That," as quick as possible, but i am unfortunately suffering from a little writers block. But don't worry, I do plan on updating very soon, so stay tuned! I figured that taking a little break and writing something new, will help break the block so i wrote this.**

**I am completely and uderly fascinated with the A team, i love when the show gives us a little peek inside the A layer, i find it so interesting. So i decided to write something like that, giving us a little insider of the A team, to see the other side of the story. Tell me what you think**

**xoxo**

**We mAke A GreAt TeAm**

Toby Cavanaugh quickly zipped through the dark treeline with incredible speed. He ducked under low branches, jumped over hedges, and wound around curves in his path. His strong, 6'1 build gave him the ability to run faster than the average human. Toby stopped for a milisecond to decide which way to turn. He could hear their high pitched voices in the background. He snickered in disgust. Toby wound his body through the obsticles that accompanied the forrest. Growing more aware that the increasing darkness was tampering with his ability to see clearly. Despite the circumstances, his mind was still foccused on one thing; Escaping without being caught by the liars.

Today's A team mission was to lure the liars into the woods and steal back the key that he lost in the maniquin house. In order to do that he had to tackle poor little Hanna Marin to the ground untill he got back his key. Oh well, thats what she deserved for taking things that don't belong to her. God will those liars ever learn.

Toby reached the end of the tree line, which lead to a split in the long, dirt road. He spotted the small, silver getaway car that he had rented earlier that evening. After checking quickly to make sure no one was watching, and that the liars were still far behind him, he scurried to the silver sedan without looking back.

Toby shoved the keys into the ignition, his eyes glazed over from a mixture or pride, fear, and adrenaline. Toby heard the passengers side door open momentarily after. He watched the smaller figure, dressed in matching black apparel, hop into the adjacent seat and fasten her seatbelt. Without a further thought, Toby struck the gas pedal and the sedan zipped away.

"That was close, but we got it!" The girl said. Her face was turned away from his, as she rummaged through her pocket. Her breath was hitched from all the running, and he saw her hands trembling with fear, although she would never admit she had been scared.

"Awesome" Toby reached out and took the key from his partner in crime, a small smirk plastered onto his sinister face.

"Ha, those stupid bitches really thought they could out smart us. Pathetic" She chuckled as she took the key back from Toby and held it in her hand.

'You know, maybe if they were a little _smarter_, they would have thought to track the key back to it's location" Toby sneered, shaking his head.

"Not like it would have mattered, we cleared out the old layer monthes ago"

The two of them took a moment to bask in their little moment of victory, both pleased that they had once again outsmarted the _pretty little liars_.

After a few more minutes passed, and they were in the clear, Toby began to think of their destination. He knew that they couldn't stay at the lost woods resort another night, not after the liars discovered it. It would be too risky, and as much as Toby hated crediting the liars, he had to admit that they were getting warmer. A few more clumsy mistakes like dropping keys, or exposing old layers, and they could discover his little secret.

"Where are we staying tonight?" Toby asked.

"I don't care" She sighed. They were both exhausted after a long day of work.

Toby punched in motels into his GPS, and calculated the route to the nearest one.

He looked over to his partner in crime who sat quietly next to him. She was staring out the window, in a daze. It had been a long day, and they both needed some quiet time to reflect. So many things could have gone wrong tonight, they had once again escaped by the skin of their teeth.

Toby pulled the car into the abandoned back lot of the West Ridge Motel which was on the outskirts of rosewood. This motel was small and deserted looking. It wasn't as secluded as the Lost Woods unfortunately, but it would have to do for the next few nights, untill they found a better place to stay. "Hey wake up, we're here" Toby gently shook the sleeping girl who rested in the passenger's seat. She had fallen asleep about fifteen minutes into the ride. Normally when she fell asleep in the car Toby would just carry her inside, but there had recently been a shift in their relationship and he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Mhm, oh sorry" She rasped, opening her eyes and regaining conciousness. They gathered their things from the trunk and then checked in. It was quarter past midnight, so the place was pretty dry. Toby noted the strange look he recieved from the front desk clerk, it was probably perculiar for two people dressed in all black to check into a motel in the middle of the night. He flashed the man his signature smile, as he took his room key and they headed down the hallway.

The pair enetered the motel room and laid their things out. The room was small, the only thing in it other than a bed and bathroom, was a small wooden coffee table. The place reminded Toby of a motel room he stayed in about a year ago. He couldn't think about that now though.

Toby unzipped his black duffel bag and pulled out his supplies. He laid out a county map and their notebooks, which held some old planning. He looked over to see his partner unziping her hoodie and hanging it up in the closet, along with about five others.

Toby removed his ear piece, and unbuckled the tracking device that was strapped to his chest. He took out his lap top and flicked it on. After entering a few passcodes and opening a couple files he was able to log into the secret video cameras that they had planted in the liars homes.

"Oh Toby, give it a rest. Those lairs will be plenty fun to stalk in the morning" He heard a voice sing song from behind him.

He sighed when he saw his little partner climb into the bed. She was right, he was pretty tired. He pulled of his black under shirt and walked over to her, a small smile on his face. "We did good tonight. Now get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow" He pulled the duvet over her and tucked her in soundly. Toby dissapeared into the small bathroom and started to brush his teeth and wash his face.

He mentally mapped out the plan for tomorrow, down to every last detail, silently praying that there would be no mishaps or interuptions in their plan, they had been organizing this one for weeks. Toby finished washing up, and returned to the main room

He loaded up his duffel bag, and placed it in the closet prior to locking it, of course. He laid down on the bed, finally letting his body simmer down after the stressful day of work.

He felt a warm hand loop around his abdomin, and her small body fit against his back, like a missing puzzle piece.

"I love you Toby" He heard her whisper.

"I love you too Spencer"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX


	2. If I Hold My Breath

**So i bumped up the rating for this chapter, It got a little darker than i expected so be aware of that. It's not too bad, but just to be safe. I wasn't planning on continuing this story, but i loved the feedback i got and its fun to write something different for a change.**

**Enjoy! please review it will encourage me to continue :)**

** Chapter 2: If I Hold My Breath**

four days earlier...

Spencer Hastings opened her eyes to a blinding light, for a moment she had forgotten what had happened just a few nights before. She looked out her big bedroom window to see the sun light peering in through the trees, and hear the birds chirping. Spencer was blinded by a breif moment of innocence before her memory kicked in, and the horrible events of that night came rushing back to her.

Spencer burried her head back into her pillow, she no longer wanted to see the bright blue sky, and the cheerie birds singing. What was a beautiful happy morning to her moments ago, was now currupted with a dark cloud.

How could it be true, was it really her Toby Cavanaugh? The boy who used to bring her flowers for no reason, kissed her when she was sad, and rocked her to sleep at night. Her safe place to land, the boy who taught her what love was, the man she gave up her _virginity_ to, was really just the devil in disguise this whole time.

Before she met Toby, Spencer used to think that nothing could be that good, there was always a catch, a hidden downside. But Toby had proved her wrong. Every moment she had spent with him, he had never failed to prove her wrong on that. He was so kind, honest, and selfless. The kind of person who would give you the clothes off of his back, or help anyone in need, even if they treated him horribly in return.

But now, everything Spencer thought she knew, was gone. _Was it really all an act, who was Toby Cavanaugh? Did he ever love her at all, or was it all just a part of their sick plan?_ It felt like someone had taken her heart and ripped it into a million pieces, leaving her on the cold hard ground to piece it back together.

Spencer blinked back the new layer of tears that sprung to her eyes. After realising there was no use holding them in any longer, she let them roll down her face. They came down slowly at first, but then quicker as she made no effort to whipe them away.

"Spencer? What are you doing here still, your going to be late for school" Spencer heard Melissa say from outside the hallway. Spencer panicked when she realised Melissa was about to come in. She couldn't see her cry. Spencer quickly layed back down on her bed and hid her face under the blankets.

"I don't feel well Melissa, im staying home" She mumbled into the covers, faking a cough or two for good measure.

"Again?" Melissa said, her tone softening. "Spencer you haven't left your room in two days, have you eaten? Do you want me to get you anything?" Melissa asked sympathetically.

"No thank you" Spencer replied, facing the other way so her older sister didn't see her tear struck face.

"I have to go out for a few hours, will you be okay here by yourself?" Melissa asked

"Yeah, i'll be fine" Spencer replied weakly.

Melissa was about to leave but hesitated at the door. "Spencer you don't sound fine, let me take your temperature. I can't even remember the last time you admitted to being sick, or missed school"

"No Melissa, im fine i promise, i just have a little bug, it's been going around"

Spencer held her breath as she heard her sister ponder at the doorway for a moment more before leaving and going down the stairs. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard the front door open and close, and she was finally alone in the house.

She sat up again and looked around her room. The lie to Melissa wasn't completely false, ever since she had discovered the truth about Toby, she had felt the urge to nauseous, hense the lack of food in her system. Every time she thought she felt hungry, she would grow nauseous and dizzy. Kind of like she did right now...

Spencer peered around her bed room blankly, she used to love her room. It was her own place to call her own, her safe haven. But now all she saw in her room was the memories with Toby. The red chair, reminded her of the time she had fallen asleep with him on that warm spring day. Whenever she went in her bathroom, she pictured Toby coming over to shower when the water in his loft was broken. And whenever she looked at the bed, she thought of all the times they had kissed there, slept there, and that one special time the time that she let him have all of her, right there where she was sitting now.

Spencer quickly removed herself from the bed, She angrily smeared her hands down her face to wipe away any tears that lingered in her eyes. Spencer walked over to her bulliten board and ripped the picture of her and Toby off of it, she shredded it into pieces and threw it into the trash. Next, she walked over to her desk where another picture of them sat, she threw the glass frame into the trash can aswell. The sound of the glass shattering made her feel a tiny bit better. Finally Spencer walked over to the wooden rocking chair that Toby had made for her. She stared down at it, her eyes a blaze with anger and hatrid. Spencer started to hit the wood as hard as she could. She was fully aware that the only person getting hurt by this was herself, but for some reason she couldn't stop, as if someone was forciing her to do this to herself, as a punishment for being so clueless and stupid.

"How" Hit. "Could you" kick "Be- So STUPID" She screamed out loud. She had done this to herself, she had endangered herself and her friends, all because she was too clueless to see through his lies. She was the only one to blame in this situation.

She flipped the chair over and continued kicking it. The more she hit the chair, the more her body ached, but in a strange way it felt good. It was like a temperary distraction from the pain she had been suffering from inside her heart.

Eventually the pain to her arms and legs became so severe that she could no longer stand. Spencer collapsed to the ground, on top of the chair that was now laying on it's side. She let out a few devestating sobbs, her tears staining the light brown colored wood benieth her.

Spencer picked up on the tight feeling in her chest and the way her limbs were shaking. It reminded her a lot of the one and only other time she had had a panick attack. She had been over Toby's appartment the night Mona was revealed as being on part of the A team.

_ flashback_

_"Spencer, do you want to tell me what happened tonight? It might make you feel better to get it off your chest" Toby said in a loving voice, he captured her little hand in his large one and looked into her cloudy eyes. _

_Toby had offered for Spencer to stay over at his appartment that night, since she was obviously shaken up. He had cooked her one of his famous grilled cheese sandwhiches with a side of her favorite flavor goldfish. Spencer felt horrible for barely being able to stomach a bite of his the meal he prepared for her. He had tried to cheer her up in as many ways as possible, but she just couldn't shake the sullen sadness that loomed over her head._

_"I don't know..."_

_"Spencer, you can't keep this all to yourself. I know you, you bottle up your feelings because your affraid to burden the people around you. But sweetie theres only so much the bottle can hold, before it explodes" Toby said, still looking into her eyes. _

_Spencer took a deep breath. She knew he was right, god how did her know her so well? Was she easy to read, or did he just pay extra attention? Either way, she tightened her grip on his hand and began reciting the story to the best of her ability._

_She had explained the part about the masquerade ball and the black swan just fine, but when she got into the part when she left the party with Mona, thats when she started to stutter. _

_Spencer felt her body begin to shake, and her heart rate quicken. Still she continued with the story. She tried so hard to keep control of herself. _

_The part where she saw the A layer for the first time brought tears to her eyes. She desperately tried to cover up the fact that she was about to cry, but Toby wouldn't let her. He simply captured her hands in his, and whispered "It's okay, you can cry"._

_So she continued on with the story the whole time, Toby's baby blue eyes never left her gaze. He held her with one hand, and rubbed her back with the other. _

_When she got to the part when Mona returned to the layer in her A gear, revealing her true identitly, that's what threw Spencer over the edge. Her lungs struggled to collect air and she felt dizzy, along with hot and cold flashes. Her hand grew clammy, and her little frame shook violently._

_"Spencer! It's ok, take a deep breath, im here, it's ok" Toby pulled her into his lap as she struggled against him. Her head thrashing in every which direction as her mind was under going whiplash._

_It took a few minutes of Toby holding her like a baby, and whispering soothing words into her ears, but her breathing eventaully slowed and her body began to relax. "It's okay Spencer, your safe now iv'e got you" _

_She nuzzled her head into his shoulder, and he rocked her to sleep._

_ flashback_

The thought of him, the reaisation of how much of a lie that whole night was, only made Spencer's second attack worse. She felt herself choking on every breath she took, her vision was fogged and she was seeing everything in doubles. Her heart was pounding so hard, she thought it would break a rib.

But the worst part was that this time, she had no one to help her, she was completely alone. Spencer desperately gasped for breath, holding onto the chair for stability. She closed her eyes and started to count back from ten, taking deep breaths in and out. She mentally repeated the words Toby had used to calm her down that night of her first panick attack.

Somehow her efforts seemed to work, she felt her heart rate begin to return to normal and the shaking and dizzyness started to fade away. Spencer looked down at her bruised arms and legs. She had been in so much shock earlier, that they didn't even hurt untill now. She tried to move, but that only earned her a searing pain in her limbs.

She yawned abruptly, She hadn't even realised how drained the struggle had made her untill she could no longer keep her eyes open any longer. With her legs spraled out on the bedroom floor, her arms flung above her head, her uppper body resting on the hard wooden chair, Cold in just a tank top an shorts, bruised limbs, and tear tainted cheeks, Spencer fell asleep.

The only sounds in the room were the ticking of Spencer's clock, the sound of the dryer running down the hall, and the faint creaking of someone peering in through the open bedroom door.

**P.S. The title for this chapter comes from the song; Loving Ghosts by Vedera. I guess you could say that song is my inspiration for this chapter, i listened to it on repeat as i wrote this 0_0**

**You should listen to it, it hits the nail on the head with Spoby. Have a nice day!**


	3. I Don't Love You, But I Always Will

** Chapter 3: I Don't Love You, But I Always Will**

It had only been roughly fouty eight hours since it happened... since Spencer figured out his secret. The second she found out, Toby felt the sharp sting in his heart, he knew she was gone forever. He watched as a beautiful, confident, amazing girl broke in front of his eyes. The fact that it was all his fault made the sting ten times worse.

Toby hadn't had a wink of sleep since that moment. Every time he tried to get his mind off it, she somehow wiggled herself into his brain. God he missed her. He missed the way her voice became extra raspy when she first woke up. He missed her texts that contained big words that he had to google in order to decode. He missed her laugh and they way her face lit up when she smiled. He missed everything about her.

The possibility of her being gone forever sickened him.

But why would she forgive him? He didn't even deserve to be looked at by her.

_God Damnit!_ Toby cursed angrily to himself. He held his head in his hands and leaned his elbows on his desk.

This wasn't soposed to happen. He was never sopposed to fall for her. Pretending to love Spencer started out as a job, and assignement from the red coat. Toby remembered when he hated Spencer, just the thought of her and her little group used to make his blood boil. Toby used to fantisize about getting revenge on them. He hated Ali the most, of course. But Spencer was a close second.

Toby had always pictured Spencer to be a stuck up, boring, type A, typical rosewood, pretty girl. I mean how could you blame him for thinking that. From the outside you would think she had everything. He had been so wrong.

As Toby began to peel back the layers, he started to see the real Spencer. He had never expected the girl who got straight A's, to be the one to suggest skinny dipping off the lake house dock. He had never suspected the girl who had all the money she ever needed, to call his one bed-one bath loft home. Ane he never expected the girl with the seemingly picture perfect family, to have a sister almost as screwed up as his own.

_'Thats why I fell for her'_, he concluded one day, after a second sleepless night. He realised that he fell for her because he knew that she would never fail to surprise him. Proving his impressions about her more and more wrong with every second he spent with her.

But even if Toby _never_ got to see her beautiful face again, or never got to speak to Spencer Hastings ever again after this, he needed her to know the truth. Toby knew he couldn't call or text Spencer, it would be no use, she wouldn't answer. So after a long cold night of thrashing back and forth in his bed, and thinking about how he would ever be able to fix this, he decided he needed to see her.

It was 9:08 on that beautiful Wednesday morning. Toby's hands shook with anticipation as he quietly slipped through the side door to Spencer's house, and up the staircase that led to her bedroom. He was careful not to make a sound. Toby slowly peered his head through Spencer's bedroom door. He hadn't seen Melissa's car in the driveway, and he recalled Spencer saying that her parents were away on a buisness trip for a week. So he knew she was alone in the house.

The first unusual thing Toby noticed in the room was her bed, which was unmade. One of the many quirks he had grown to love about Spencer was that she could never leave her room in the morning without making the bed. _Maybe she just quickly got up to go to the bathroom? Or maybe she isn't even in her room anymore?_ He thought as he further scanned the room with no sign of the beautiful brunett.

Sweat started to grow on his hands, he whiped his head around to see if she was lurking behind him with a knife. He wouldn't be surpirsed considering how upset she was the other night.

Finally he spotted her. Her little body was slumped over the wooden chair that he gave her as a gift last spring. Toby let out a sigh of relief, but he immediately tenced up again when he saw the bruising on her limbs. _What happened?_ The soft purring of her breathing confirmed that she was sleeping. _Did she sleep there all night? She must have been freezing! _He thought nervously.

His heart instantly broke at the sight. He did this, he was the reason she was in this much pain. Taking a deep breath, Toby slowly walked towards her. He knew that she was a fairly light sleeper and didn't want to take a chance at waking her just yet, but he needed to make sure she was okay.

Once he approached her, his fears were threatening to fall from his face. All along her upper arms and legs were fresh bruises. The ring finger on her left hand was bleeding heavily and blood was smudging onto her face, since she her head was resting against her hand.

Toby crouched down on his hands and knees. He had to take a deep dreath in order to control the emotions that were coursing through his body.

Toby lifted her limp body into a sitting position, holding her upper body up with one hand. Spencer didn't even stirr. Toby reached out his other hand and whiped the smeared blood off of her face, gentle not to disturb her sleep. For a minute or two, he just sat across from her, one arm supporting her, and the other cupping her face. He watched her take little breaths and felt her chest rise and fall under ihis hand. _This might be the last time i get to watch her sleep_. He thought, sadly.

Toby looked at her arms and legs and observed the purple bruises that covered them. His eyes filled with concearn and he immediately reached out to lightly brush his fingers against one on her thigh. He quickly retracted when he felt her begin to stirr. Her head moved in his hand as she winced at the feel of him touching the bruise. Toby watched her face carefully as she woke up.

When she opened her eyes, she was startled to see him. Spencer immidately pushed his hands away and was trying to formulate a sentence. Toby couldn't quite make out what she was trying to say; she was stuttering a lot.

"Im sorry Spence, i didn't mean to scare you" Toby braced himself for the worst. Screams, crying, yelling.

Spencer scuttled herself away from him, still on her hands and knees. "What are you doing here" She shrieked

"Im sorry. I just wanted you to talk about this, before you never speak to me again. Theres so much you don't know"

"What, do you really think you deserve that? After all of this, you think you deserve a chance to explain yourself? God Toby, I said I never wanted to see you again and I meant it" Spencer cried angrily.

Her words felt like a medal sword stabbing through his heart. He swallowed back another tear.

"Spencer, at least let me try to explain! Then i'll leave forever, you'll never have to see me again" Toby persisted

Spencer tried to get up from her position on the floor, she wanted to escape, get as far away from him as possible. But as soon as she brought herself to her feet, the intensity of her injuries set in. She tried to steady herself, but couldn't. When Toby heard Spencer whimper, he was instantly by her side to catch her fall.

"Spencer how did you get these bruises?" Toby asked, concearn in his baby blue eyes. He had caught her from falling on the hardwood floor, and was currently supporting all of her weight in his arms.

Spencer squirmed a little, not wanting to be so close to him, but she didn't really have much of a choice considering that he was twice as strong as her, and any movement was only hurting herself.

When Spencer didn't answer, Toby gently picked her up and carried her over to her bed.

"What happened" Did someone do this to you?" Toby asked in concearn after placing her gently on the bed, he pulled up her sleeve and examined the bruising on her arms. "Was the big A here!?"

"No...I did this" She admitted, her eyes casting downward as tears collected in them. Toby wanted nothing more than to comfort her as she cried, hold her in his arms and tell her that everything would be alright. But he knew he couldn't anymore. Not after what he had done.

Toby let out a sad sigh, looking at the broken girl in front of him. He sat himself down beside her and handed her a tissue from the bedside table. Spencer took it and started to whipe her eyes. After a couple of minutes of collecting herself, she finally spoke again.

"Thank you Toby, but please just leave. I can't do this, i need to move on"

Toby nodded, shame and sadness smeared across his face. A small tear ran down his cheek but he quickly brushed it away. Toby got up and started to walk out of the room. He got as far as the arch in the doorway, before turning around to take one more look at her. Would this be his last time in her room? He thought, panic and misery filling his heart.

"It was the secret... or your life" He croaked quietly. In one last attempt to convince her.

"What"

"I tried to tell you, many times. But the Mona said she would kill you if I did"

Spencer stayed silent. She just stared at him with doe eyes. God he missed her puppy dog face. She sat up a little, as if she was begging him to explain further.

"I wasn't always on the team. Mona forced me to join a few monthes ago. She said if I didn't, she would expose what i did.. to you know... Jenna" Toby mumbled, what happened with Jenna was still a sensitive subject for him. "I tried so hard to get out of the A team, I really did. But the further I went, the deeper I got. I was going to tell you everything, but Mona said if I did, she would kill you"

"But how would she..." Spencer was trying to take in all the new information, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"After a while I realised there was no way I could get out of the A team without it causing hurting myself, or worse you. So i started using the A team to your advantage. Remember the bell tower?"

Spencer realised what he was trying to say immediately. Maybe Toby really was telling the truth. He really did save her life.

"So you never wanted to be on the A team?"

"No Spencer, god no. I hate the A team more than anything in the world. They took everything from me"

"What do you mean everything?"

"They're the reason you hate me, aren't they?"

"Toby.. I don't hate you" Spencer admitted quietly. She brought her hand to her forehead in frusteration, she coldn't believe what she was saying. "I was mad, and confussed... and scared" Spencer whimpered as tears gathered in her eyes again. "I thought you never loved me" She shuttered, finally letting out a little sob. She wrapped her arms around her arms protectively, feeling ashamed for crying.

Toby walked back over to her and wrapped her up in his arms. This time she didn't fight him, she just sunk into his strong arms and let herself cry. All the emotions from this past week, all the lies, all the secrets, were all being poured out into his shoulder. For once in Spencer's life had followed her heart instead of head, she was forgiving him.

Forgiving Toby wasn't the _logical_ choice. It wasn't the choice that made _sence_, was _smart_, _safe_, or _understandable_. But forgiving Toby made Spencer _ happy_, it was what her heart wanted. She wasn't worried about what she was going to do next, or where this would go from here. All she cared about right now, as she sat in her lover's arms was how right this felt right now.

"Spencer, I love you it's okay im here for you"

But this time Spencer snapped out of his embrace urgently. She whiped her eyes and cleared her throat.

Toby's heart sank, she really did hate him. He was stupid to think that he could come over here, use his 'im so sorry' gig and make everything all better. Things would _never _be the same between them.

"Toby, let me ask you something" Spencer said seriously. He could tell by the esapression on her face, that she had just thought of an idea.

"okay.."

"So your still a part of the team right?"

"Yeah, they wont let me quit"

"Let me join with you. We can take them down together" Spencer said, looking into his eyes for an answer.

Toby shook his head in disbelief, a large grin appearing on his face. _And that is why i fell in love with her, she will never fail to surprise me_. He thought happily.

**Wow that was a lot to take in huh? So I guess Spencer really is on the A team now! I was right! I don't even know how i feel about her being on the A team to be honest, I just hope she has good intentions! Tell me what you thought of the chapter, I love any kind of review i can get. **

**Feel free to PM me if you had trouble understanding any of the imagery in this chapter. I felt like it was getting a little confusing at some parts, so im happy to clear that up for anyone.**

**BTW: Someone asked me this, so i thought i would clear it up for anyone else, Chapters two and three are set four days earlier than chapter one. Just in case anyone else missed thatI should have made that more clear.**

**Thanks for reading! If i get a lot of reviews, i'll update sooner.**


End file.
